


Bad Things Happen Bingo

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: Bingo Card Masterlists [2]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Here is my card for Bad Things Happen Bingo.  I will be updating this as I post stories.  Let me know if you have any requests!





	Bad Things Happen Bingo

Stitches - 

Nightmares - [Connection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012674)

Eating Disorder - 

Home Invasion - 

Bound and Gagged - 

Locked up and left behind - [Pulse](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/187406774997/pulse)

Branding - [Beginning to Look Up](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/184440283060/beginning-to-look-up)

Human Shield - [From Red to Hazel](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/184347053009/from-red-to-hazel)

Animal Attack - [Twisted](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/183872769371/twisted)

Blood from the Mouth - 

Slowly Running Out of Air - 

Vertigo - [2+2=3 Chapter 8](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/187170203133/2-2-3-chapter-eight)

Kidnapping - [Dirt and Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897099)

Confined to Bed Rest - 

Fighting from the Inside - 

Strapped to the Operating Table - 

Don't Let Them See You Cry - 

Bleeding Out - [Have Faith](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/183847748850/have-faith)

Vehicular Accident - [Actually...Relieved](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F20477042&t=ZTIwODYxYjVlN2U1MjBlYTc4ZWMxYmQzYWIzNzExNGNkNDNmNjM1NSxlRGRpQnZqNA%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182688579444%2Fbad-things-happen-bingo&m=1)

Falling Through the Ice - 

Rejected Apology - [Lies and Betrayal](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/184089896571/lies-and-betrayal)

Self-Harm - 

Arm in a Sling - 

Anger Born of Worry - [Pedal to the Metal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913749)

Poison/Venom - 


End file.
